


Alla fine di tutto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathfic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Esercizio di Il giardino di EFP.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Z1Qx2IS-g.





	Alla fine di tutto

John strinse con entrambe le mani le coperte del lenzuolo dell'eterno rivale e digrignò i denti, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

"Non sono ancora riuscito nemmeno a sconfiggerti" sibilò.

L'altro socchiuse gli occhi, cerchiati da delle rughe e da delle profonde occhiaie.

"Sono felice che ci sia tu qui, adesso" disse con un filo di voce.

John abbassò il capo, le sue spalle curve tremavano.

"Abbiamo combattuto giorno dopo giorno, per arrivare a questo? Hai sconfitto mostri, demoni e calamità per venire distrutto da una sciocca malattia? Davvero David?" sibilò. David fece un sorriso tremante, le sue labbra erano esangui e spaccate in più punti. Sfiorò la mano dell'altro con la propria, gelida e emaciata.

John alzò di scatto il capo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli liquidi dell'altro.

I fiocchi di neve oltre la finestra cadevano ritmici, danzando nel vento e s'intravedevano attraverso i vetri appannati.

I rumori dei macchinari risuonavano nella stanza della villa, coprendo i respiri affannosi dei due. "

Non puoi morire! Non adesso che c'è finalmente la pace. Non puoi e basta!" ordinò John, alzando la voce che gli uscì rauca.

David volse lo sguardo, mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più rantolante e basso.

"Non so quanto durerà la pace. Di sicuro al momento non c'è in me" biascicò.

John si alzò in piedi, strinse i pugni squarciandosi la pelle con le unghie, strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo.

"NON PUOI ANDARTENE, CODARDO!" sbraitò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso abbronzato e singhiozzò.

"Codardo? Sì... Non ti ho mai detto c-che... ti amo" farfugliò David.

John sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi divennero bianche, si voltò lentamente verso l'altro.

"Perché cazz* non me lo hai mai detto?" gemette. David chiuse gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco si fermò.

"No! No, no, no! Anche io ti amo idiota, non te ne puoi andare adesso" supplicò John. Iniziò a praticargli un massaggiò al petto, premendogli ripetutamente le mani contro lo sterno.

"Ti amo! Ti prego" singhiozzò. Vide il viso cereo dell'altro da cui non proveniva più nessun respiro. Indietreggiò e cadde in ginocchio, si piegò su se stesso e pianse, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

 


End file.
